Saviors of Minecraftia Part 1: The Journey
by Crystal-Nova
Summary: Five kids are sucked into the world of Minecraftia, where not all is as it seems. Herobrine is wreaking havok across the land, and it is up to them to save the entire world from destruction. But are they up to the task?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there people. This is a fun little story that I'll write when I have writers block for my soul eater story. So, I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own minecraft. **

**Sadly**

***cries quietly in corner***

* * *

**-THE CHARACTERS-**

**Rachel Green**

Strong willed, clever, and easily distracted, she is the brains of the group as well as the only one who has any idea what they're doing in the world of Minecraftia. Her best weapon is her brain, but works well with her fists and a sword. She is often the one who plans the trips and looks after the rest of scatter-brained group. She is most comfortable on solid ground, so she will not venture up into trees unless escaping from danger.

**Sylvia 'Carmen' Hashi-Hashi**

A strong, cat-like, fun-loving girl with a self-chosen last name, she can leap through the trees like a cat and can climb even the slenderest of branches. Her best weapon is a bow and is often the one who decorates the houses, as she loves designing things. She is most comfortable in the air and loves to sit at the tippy top of the highest trees.

**Michael Davenport**

A crazy, music-loving, marching band geek with a love for video games, he can run as fast as Sylvia, and is very comfortable at night, which makes him the most ideal person to mine in the deep caves. His best weapon is a pick ax and he loves danger and excitement, much like Sylvia. Michael and Sylvia are almost brother and sister, so they are often sent out together to climb the highest branches for food, and to scour the deep shafts for dungeons and diamonds.

**Zach Norton**

A boy of short-stature, but and even shorter temper, he is a water-loving kid with a firey personality. He is the adventurer of the group and he loves scouring out the land. He typically picks the spot for the houses and is most usefull when finding materials. His best weapon is a sword and he likes fighting skeletons and zombies, but hatees creepers. (who doesnt?)

**Andy Zingley**

A minecraft-loving, awesome person, who is also in the marching band, Andy is the most well-rounded pereson on the team of Minecrafters. He is comfortable in almost any environment and is very friendly. His best weapon is his karate, but can use almost anything.

* * *

**-Carmen-**

I groaned and tried to open my eyes, propping myself up on an elbow as I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. My hazel eyes eventually adjusted to the sunlight and I put my arm down, using it as extra support as I leaned on my elbows. I glanced around, noticing many cows and sheep. _Where am I? Last I remember was that blinding white light emitting from my computer as Michael, Rachel,Zach, and I were playing Minecraft._

I widened my eyes. I pushed off the ground, back flipping and landing on my feet as I glanced around some more. "Rachel! Michael! Zach! Where are you?"

" Dude, shut your pie hole. I already have a huge headache." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned and sighed in relief as I saw the familiar blond-haired girl, soaking wet and ringing out her jacket. Rachel is a tall girl with long blond hair that has bright green stripes in it. She has crystal blue eyes and typically wears her GIR hat. She is wearing a black jacket with a purple creeper face on the back of it in. She's wearing her favorite dark blue jeans with holes in the knees. Her shoes were black and green nikes and she had headphones around her neck that were connected to her iPad in her waterproof backpack. She also had a pair of strange gloves on that matched mine, except they were green and mine were blue.

The gloves were tight-fitting and smooth, covering everything about 6 inches below the elbow, with the exception of the fingers. There was a strip of cloth that ran between the thumb and the rest of our fingers connecting the glove on both sides. It had a strange design on the top on the hand; a square divided into fourths. but this was only on the right hand.

" Rachel. At least I'm not alone here." I said, putting my hand on my heart to calm it.

" yea, you may not be alone, but you and I've both played the game long enough to know what happens when night comes." She said as she glared at the sun, as if she wanted to make it explode. I looked to her confused, but realization dawned on me as I looked around at the many sheep and cows, which were an odd square shape.

" you mean, we've entered the game?"

She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes shining with amazement, excitement, and fear. " Yes Carmen. We have entered Minecraftia."

I stared at her uncomprehensively. " then that means, Michael and Zach could be anywhere in the world. After all this is a never-ending world..."

" Yes, but we need to focus. They'll be fine so long as they still have their common sense. Lets go find some wood."

I nodded and we began our rather long trek to find a tree. I kept looking around at the many odd-looking cows and sheep, who were grazing on the square blocks of grass. At about mid-day we found a forest. Rachel walked over to a birch tree and walked around it.

" So how are we supposed to get the wood?"

I contemplated this and walked over to an oak tree, which had a spider on the top of it. I looked down at the bottom log and punched it twice. This caused the log to disappear and a small floating version of it to fall in its place. I picked up the log and watched as it floated in my hand. I closed my palm around it and it vanished in a flash of blue light. Rachel did the same to her birch tree and I watched as she closed her hand around them, making a green flash of light appear.

"RACHEL! CARMEN!"

We turned to the voiced and saw our two companions crash through the trees and plow right into us. Rachel and I fell over, but Michael and Zach kept hauling ass away from us.

" What's going on guys?" I called, still confused.

" CREEPER!"

* * *

**-Rachel- **

As soon as we heard that, Carmen and I looked at each other, and then glanced behind us. The horrid green figure with the horrid face was truthfully approaching as silent as the night. We screamed and bolted after Michael and Zach, each of us glancing back to see if the creature was still approaching. It was still relentlessly stalking us so we upped the chase by dashing into a nearby jungle. I dashed up a slope and calculated the distance I would have to jump to a nearby tree.

I decided it wasn't too far and ran at top speed before jumping across and clinging to the vines. I felt someone haul me up and saw Michael's face staring at my own. I smiled and slapped him on the back, causing him to let out an 'oof' in response. I laughed and glanced over at Carmen, who was scampering up the vines of a nearby tree.

By this time the creeper lost interest in us and fell to its death in a cave below a hill. Carmen looked over at us.

" hey, were's Zach?" she called.

" Guys! Check this out!"

We all turned towards Zach's voice.

" What's up guys?" I asked.

" This way!" he called back.

Carmen shrugged and leapt onto another tree and disappeared from sight. Michael and I looked at each other and followed, gasping at the sight.

" I think this will be our new home location." Zach said proudly as he stood on top of the sand pile beside the ocean. It was almost like a utopia. The jungle spread out behind us and the ocean before us. Hills lines either side to create a small crater, and a forest went off to the east and grasslands to the west. As we gazed at the location of our new home, none of us noticed the shimmering man flying towards us from the horizon.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well here you go. **

**Kinda short, but its a writers block story. **

**OHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA**

**I'm done.**

**~Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-THE CHARACTERS-**_

**Rachel Green**

_**Strong willed, clever, and easily distracted, she is the brains of the group as well as the only one who has any idea what they're doing in the world of Minecraftia. Her best weapon is her brain, but works well with her fists and a sword. She is often the one who plans the trips and looks after the rest of scatter-brained group. She is most comfortable on solid ground, so she will not venture up into trees unless escaping from danger.**_

**Sylvia 'Carmen' Hashi-Hashi**

_**A strong, cat-like, fun-loving girl with a self-chosen last name, she can leap through the trees like a cat and can climb even the slenderest of branches. Her best weapon is a bow and is often the one who decorates the houses, as she loves designing things. She is most comfortable in the air and loves to sit at the tippy top of the highest trees.**_

**Michael Davenport**

_**A crazy, music-loving, marching band geek with a love for video games, he can run as fast as Sylvia, and is very comfortable at night, which makes him the most ideal person to mine in the deep caves. His best weapon is a pick ax and he loves danger and excitement, much like Sylvia. Michael and Sylvia are almost brother and sister, so they are often sent out together to climb the highest branches for food, and to scour the deep shafts for dungeons and diamonds.**_

**Zach Norton**

_**A boy of short-stature, but and even shorter temper, he is a water-loving kid with a firey personality. He is the adventurer of the group and he loves scouring out the land. He typically picks the spot for the houses and is most usefull when finding materials. His best weapon is a sword and he likes fighting skeletons and zombies, but hatees creepers. (who doesnt?)**_

**Andy Zingley**

_**A minecraft-loving, awesome person, who is also in the marching band, Andy is the most well-rounded pereson on the team of Minecrafters. He is comfortable in almost any environment and is very friendly. His best weapon is his karate, but can use almost anything.**_

**Michael POV:**

I was staring at the horizon when I saw it, shimmering and hostile looking.

"Guys hide!" Rachel ran over to some dirt and began punching it to no end. In less than ten seconds she'd made a hole big enough for us to cram inside.

"Get in!" We crammed into the small hole and she placed a block down so we could still see outside. The figure landed and we saw what it was.

Herobrine.

I could never mistake those eyes, those dead-looking, white eyes. Carmen and Zach began punching more dirt out and we pushed back as Herobrine came closer. We were all crammed into a small, two block thing. I felt someone shivering beside me and I looked down. Carmen's eyes were wide with fear, and it was completely understandable. She hates being underground, but it was unavoidable.

I patted her back and she latched onto my shirt, gripping my side with white knuckles. Rachel shushed us and we froze. We could hear it now, the deadly moans from Herobrine. He was getting closer. I balled my hand into a fist and prepared to punch anything that came in.

And that's when we heard the screech. It was loud and deadly sounding, and it scared us to no end.

"_Come, saviors." _A voice spoke after the screech died down. Zach cautiously peaked around the corner and gasped.

"Notch?!"

_**Meanwhile; Herobrines Castle; The Nether**_

"Master." A deep voice grumbled. "Are you well?"

Herobrines eyes flashed to the Boss, maliciousness and hate in his white eyes.

"I am, for being attacked by my brother. I thought Cree had locked him away."

The Boss cocked his head. "I was sure she did too, but apparently his powers have returned."

"Well, get her to suppress them!" He yelled, shaking the walls and causing a few things of glowstone to fall. "Do not fail me again!"

The boss bowed and quickly made his way out. Herobrine turned to watch the lava fall from the ceiling.

"I will get you, 'Saviors'. Just you wait."


End file.
